What if?
by Japanese Dolphin
Summary: Harry's crush on an interesting girl. How he loved and lost.


**A story I wrote for a friend who also wrote a HP fanfic. She suggested the pairing so I wrote the story! I know that it isn't my best but… still… It's not bad XD Send in any reviews if you want since I can't force you to. Enjoy!**

She seemed to be everywhere now. Since the first day of his fifth year with Luna being able to see the Trestral's as well he couldn't get Loony-Luna out of his head. He couldn't tell if he liked her in any way that might be serious but he couldn't deny that she amazed him. Up until the start of Dumbledore's Army he knew that he had no chance with her. When she showed up at the Hogshead for the recruit meeting he could barely speak. Hermione thought it was because of Cho Chang, so that is what he used to cover up his feelings. No matter how many times he kissed Cho he always heard Luna in the back of his mind talking about Nargles or Crumbled Horn Snorkack's. Then the last day before Christmas break he was surprised to find Luna putting up Christmas décor.

"Luna, what are you doing here? What is all of this?" He hid his happiness but he couldn't hide his surprise. Of course as always she gave him that dreamy look and that cute little smile that made him melt every time he saw her.

"I'm putting up some streamers. My father said that they can catch Nargles which hide in Mistletoe. The Mistletoe is over by the wall over there." During the entire time that she was speaking she didn't look at him. Not… once… So he decided to help her.

"Is there anything I can do to try to help catch the Nargles?" Knowing that if he started to talk about how there are no such things as 'Nargles' that it would just drive her away… Why not pretend they exist? After all, if it helps him to get such a unique girl then it's worth it.

"After I'm done putting this one streamer up everything should be fine. The only problem is when Cho comes in don't kiss her underneath the mistletoe." It sounded like Luna didn't want Cho kissing Harry… She couldn't be jealous could she? 'No', Harry thought. Luna is above jealously. At second thought, she probably didn't want the Nargles to attack Harry and Cho. That was Luna, always looking out for her friends.

They stood there for a minute looking at the mixture of blue, yellow, and red décor around the room. Luna saw the confused look on his face at the colors and simply replied with, "It's for the different houses. I was about to put up green and red but I thought that this would look better." She then looked at Harry with a look of 'what do you think?' and waited for an answer.

In his head he was coming up with ten different ways he could ask her out at that very moment but then Ron and Hermione came in and the moment was gone.

By the end of Sixth year Harry had given up on any chance he had with Luna. He still loved her very much but he had started to fall a little bit for Ginny so he decided to try dating her since Cho didn't work out that well. No matter how outstanding Ginny was on the Quidditch pitch she just wasn't Luna. No one could compare to Luna.

What really killed him was Ron. It really shouldn't have but being with Ginny while thinking about Luna made him feel like he was cheating. After having to remind himself multiple times that Luna would never say yes was when he finally moved on. Right before leaving to find the horocrux's he told Ginny about all of this. He thought that it would be over right there but Ginny understood. Well, she understood that Harry had a crush on her during fifth year; he didn't tell her about how he still had a crush on her still. By this point he really loved Ginny the way that he loved Luna, yet she never left his mind.

Years later and Harry still thought of Luna as his biggest 'what if?' He was happy that he dated and married Ginny but he still remembered Luna the way she was at Hogwarts. Beautiful, unique, brilliant, fun, amazing, everything about her he had loved. Now all of her was Neville's to love.

He still saw her multiple times a year with Ron, Hermione, George, and all of the kids. When his first daughter was born Ginny didn't object to her middle name being Luna. As crazy as everyone thought the original Luna was they wanted their daughter to be unique and strong. Harry just hoped that there would be a boy who loved her as much as he had loved Luna back in 5th and 6th year.


End file.
